


I´ll Expect You Again

by Gio_hannigram



Series: Our Stars Are the Same [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV), King Arthur (2004)
Genre: M/M, Murder Husbands, Time Travel, after tristans dead, it may be a series of fics, poor galahad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:08:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gio_hannigram/pseuds/Gio_hannigram
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Galahad remembers a promise and smiles at seeing it fulfilled</p>
            </blockquote>





	I´ll Expect You Again

He didn´t expect it when he started his relationship with Tristan, he may have expected the care but he wasn´t expecting how possessive the knight could be, how much he cared and how much he loved

Tristan made him get used to not being scared to death by someone pulling him to the darkness while he was walking, being shushed with a hand on his mouth and lips on his throat nipping and kissing until a moan would break from him

He smiled at the memory of the last time such thing had happened. Tristan had been kissing his neck while his hand was caressing the space free of cloth on his leg

“Someone could find us here”

“I won´t let that happen” Tristan pulled him more into the darkness and towards their quarter, stopping to kiss him deeply

“Don´t you dare to ever use long pants” said Tristan pulling him close and caressing as much as he could, that was something he didn´t expect either, the tender touches, the loving kisses

“I would need to, when the cold comes” even he knew he wouldn´t use them, he could deal with it

“When I die you can” Tristan answered without care, Galahad tensed, on the opposite way Tristan talked so freely of death, he didn´t even allow himself to think of it, he hated the idea of not coming back from a battle, of any of them, but the thought of Tristan, always sure, powerful Tristan, it made him anxious and filled his mind of unwanted and unneeded thoughts

“Talking about death is not calling it Galahad” said Tristan sensing his change in mood

“But doesn´t mean I have to like it when you talk about you dying and I staying” It was what angered him the most about it, when Tristan talked about death he did as if he knew something, with so much certainty that Galahad felt completely disturbed by it most of times

“Would you rather die than me?”

“Can´t we both live and die at the same time?”

“Maybe we will, maybe we won´t, I won´t let you part before me, that´s a sure thing”

“In battle you can´t stop and care for me, you must be with complete attention on saving yourself”

“I do” The tone was so irritating on Galahad ears

 He let out a sigh, it was useless with Tristan, the older always talked as if he had the knowledge that he would leave this earth first and it was helping with nothing at easing Galahad´s disturbed heart at the thought of Tristan dying for not paying attention enough

“I just want our time serving to end before …”

“We cannot rely on future love”

“I heard Arthur talk about different lives, of dying and coming back at a different time” Galahad left his head on Tristan´s shoulder looking above them “About how we may be able to look at the same stars from behind the eyes of our new bodies and lives”

“Would you like me to search for you in my other lives?” he knew that usually Tristan didn´t care for any of that, usually he would just humor Galahad but this time his tone seemed serious

“Maybe, is it childish?”  He couldn´t help but feel uneasy at asking such a thing to Tristan who was usually so emotionless and quiet

“No, if it is truth, I would very much like to find you again, maybe we can stare at the same stars above us somewhere on the future ” Tristan whispered at him softie

He couldn´t help the feeling burning inside his chest, the rush in his veins as he gazed at Tristan´s eyes, seeing the truth on them, the clear adoration and devotion, feeling light and calmed

"Promise?"

"I will find you" the determination in his voice was all Galahad needed

“Let´s enjoy the both of us at present time then” Graving him and almost pushing him until he was inside and falling to the bed, Tristan seemed determinate to make him forget the almost completely unpleasant conversation, and he did let him

Blinking away tears, he looked on the direction of his counterpart over the fire and the man at his side, the one that looked almost the same as Tristan, his hair was sort, his clothes were unfamiliar, both of them being completely out of place. And for what they have told him, they truly were out of their place

He couldn´t help but pay attention to the way they gazed into each other, he had seen them take down a woad earlier and had been astounded at the way they moved, they killed the woad together, completely on harmony with each other, it reminded him of one time when he and Tristan had done the same, his heart did a painful jump 

Just once his eyes had held Hannibal´s, as the one that resembled Tristan was named, and he had been broken again, just as when he lost Tristan, those were the same eyes he had gazed into not so long ago but even when he could feel some emotion on them, the love and adoration were not mean for him, he looked at Will, and tried to calm himself

Ever since they found the pair his emotions and feelings were a turmoil between the confusion, the astonishment and the pain at seeing his deceased love, coming to terms with the fact that he wasn´t Tristan

But they had been clear enough about who they were and from where they came from, he was not his Tristan, not anymore, he did wonder if maybe he was already reincarnated

Hannibal stared at Will as he took his bloody clothes away, and Galahad smiled, he knew that look, he had received it for years, and his heart did ache to have it directing at him again but he knew that Hannibal´s loyalties were completely reserved for Will just as Tristan´s were for him

“I guess I don´t have to worry, I´ll find you soon enough my beloved” Galahad whispered at the stars above, with his throat tight and his heart in a painful squeeze, a single tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled, he truly could expect to find him again

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> He have at this, it was a lot better on my head but well  
> This is a part of a big stuff I´m trying to write, about our murder husbands traveling and seeing that they truly belong to each other  
> I wanted to write this on Galahad´s point of view since I think he´ll be the one on most pain in the big one


End file.
